


【中文翻译】Love will tear us apart

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 婚姻咨询室里来了一对奇怪夫妻
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 6





	【中文翻译】Love will tear us apart

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/874846 @thusspakekate (orphan_account) was the Author。  
> thank you for writting such a wonderful fiction！  
> My favorite English Dransy fiction,so I translated it into Chinese with my friend @Penxacola

Wilhelmina Peppersmith是一个颇有成就的女巫，对自己职业和家庭的自豪让她习惯性地挺直在高背椅上。她的办公室被装修以温暖但简约的颜色，还有几盆用于点缀的绿色盆栽，一只猫头鹰正在窗边打盹。来自巫师和麻瓜合办学校的学历证书挂在她背后的墙上，而她孩子们微笑着的照片被藏进角落里。桌子上有一瓶野玫瑰果和薰衣草的干花瓣香薰，在本该闷气的办公室里散发出一阵持久的芬芳。  
在她的椅子对面的沙发上，一对看起来气势汹汹的夫妻在两边远远分开地坐着，胳膊十字交叉，执拗地面朝相反方向。他们冷酷的眼神与僵硬的姿势和这间朴素房间里的安逸氛围看起来格格不入。  
Wilhelmina不需要看自己的文件就知道这位男士的名字。几年前所有的报纸上都有他，他的面孔和罪行占据《预言家日报》的头版两个月之久，他曾臭名昭著，她和整个国家，都曾密切关注过。  
她的目光逗留在他的左臂上，思考着如果她拨弄他的白色褶边袖会发现什么。不，她告诉自己，她必须抑制这种不专业的想法。  
事实上，她曾见过这位妻子几次，在那些慈善活动和筹资活动筹划者中。这位女士是社会名流，——或者，说得不客气些，她不工作。但Wilmina很难把上次在蒙戈街的慈善拍卖会上和她握手的开朗女士和现在坐在她面前的这位联系起来。她阴着脸，仿佛再做不出其他的表情。  
清了清嗓子，Wilhelmina挥了一下魔杖打开了录音带。“你们可以告诉我是什么让你们今天来这里吗？”  
没有一个人开口。只有窗外树枝的沙沙声充斥在这份沉寂中。  
最终还是女士艰难地开口，“我也问过自己同样的问题，难以置信你会我拖到这里来。”  
男士哼了下鼻子：“我可没强迫你来，你同意了的。”  
“你给我下了最后通牒。这听起来就像在强迫我。”她转向Wilhelmina。“我希望你能记下来，我是抗议来这儿的。”  
夫妻中的某一方抵触这里的情况并不少见。但她还是来了，不论乐不乐意，Wilhelmina都有职业责任去尽自己努力。“记下了”，她说，拔出她的羽毛笔温和地微笑着。这个女巫翻了个眼睛把脸转了过去。“你可以告诉我关于Draco给你下的最后通牒的事情吗？”  
妻子的声音里充满蔑视。“我们去找夫妻心理治疗，否则他就会离开。”  
那也并不少见。对许多，尤其是那些老式守旧的纯血统，夫妻心理治疗是最后不得已的手段。Wilhelmina推了下她鼻梁上的眼镜，然后转向这位丈夫。“那为什么你必须下此通牒？”  
“我们的婚姻在分崩离析。我，至少，想要修补它。”  
“总是这么夸张，”他的妻子带着一点苦笑说。“我们的婚姻很好——过去很好——将来也会很好，只要你可以原谅自己的话。”  
“这里写着，”Wilhelmina打断了她，向下看她的资料，“你们已经结婚七年了，而且你们结婚时很年轻，这其中有什么特殊原因吗？你们——”  
“我们是被安排的，”男人迅速地说。“但我们对此结合很高兴。”  
他的妻子哼了下鼻子：“那只代表你。”  
他转向她，他声音里的挫败随着他的脸色升了起来。“Pansy，请求你！做一次个正常人吧，在你悲惨不幸的人生里。”  
“如果我的人生悲惨不幸，那也是你的错，”她咕哝。翻了个夸张的白眼，她放下交叉的胳膊，朝向Wilhelmina。“好吧。是的，我对这个结合也挺高兴。这是一次纯血统的梦想成真。”  
Wilhelmina已经察觉到让这位妻子开口就像拔牙一样难，不过，她还见过更难搞的顾客。她只需要加把劲，直到她敞开心扉。“那这为什么是梦想成真呢？”她问道，听起来丝毫没有感情偏向。  
“因为...”这个女巫开口了，她的手徒劳地拍打着。“因为我们是朋友，从孩童时代开始。我们以为我们可以获得意外的成功，让我们的纯血统联姻比我们父母的强。因为我们有所安排，你瞧，一个计划。”  
“被你打乱的计划，”她丈夫插嘴。  
她一边把拳头压进靠垫里，一边转向他。“这不公平！我们从来没有说过这个！我怎么知道你就像个该死的孩子？你已经二十五岁了，能别再和学生崽一样吗？”  
“你应该清楚，”他回击。“我根本不用说，你应该清楚。”  
“我他妈不是的先知！我没法预知你对每件小事的反应。你有时候比来大姨妈的女巫还喜怒无常。”  
“小事？小事？”他重复，声音歇斯底里。“这可不是小事，Pansy，这很严重，这是大事。你睡了...”  
在他要说完前，她陷回沙发再次交叉胳膊。“你说的对，”她说，音量平稳。“这不是小事，事实上，这比你做的事情要大。”  
他瞠目结舌。“你看到她什么样了吧？”他转向Wilhelmina问。“她把我称为小孩，而她像这样胡言乱语，她试图伤害我。”  
“哦没错，Draco，是这样。我真是个婊子，是嘛？我这辈子没有什么比伤害你的玻璃心让我更爱的了。这就是我每天早上起床的动力。”  
他张嘴准备反驳，但Wilhelmina清了清嗓子。她感觉他们发生过很多次类似的争吵，他们来这里是来治疗的，不是来吵架的。  
“让我们回到开始，行吗？”她轻柔地建议。“告诉我关于你们做出的‘安排’吧。”  
妻子看向别处，她的嘴紧抿成一条怒气的唇线。丈夫叹了声气开口解释。

Draco躺在他的床上，看着浓绕的烟升向天花板。古怪姐妹最新专辑怦怦的低音在他脑壳里跳动。他的四肢很沉，但指头愉快又兴奋。他的嗓子干渴刺痒，他应该伸手去拿床桌上的水，但他一点也不想再动了；他太舒适了。而且，Pansy正横躺在床上，用他的肚子当枕头。  
“你觉得我父母会接受这个提议吗？”她问，伸出鱼鳃草大麻卷给他。  
他从她那接过，举在面前，看着它在边缘缓慢的燃烧。这呛人的烟熏痛了他的眼睛。他放低到嘴边，深吸了一口，烟被吸入肺部，感受着缓慢的烧灼在胸腔蔓延。  
他吸了一口，看着羽毛般浓密的烟向上飘去，切断卧室里沉默的空气，“希望如此，”他最终记得继续说下去。“否则我可能会娶Millie，或者Greengrass姐妹，”他附带着打了个寒颤。  
Pansy笑了，手抓着烟卷。“噢！但愿不会吧，Greengrass！她们爸爸在商界，这该是多大的丑闻啊。”  
Draco把头抬高，足以看到Pansy吐出长长的烟。“我不是这个意思，”他说，伸手轻轻盖过她的前额。“她们只是...她们两都太蠢了。”  
她鼻子哼了一声。“这是真的，Millie还不会那么糟，只要你不打算和她做爱，每个人都知道Millie有些特殊爱好。”  
“也许你该和她结婚。这才应该成为丑闻一桩。”她拧了他一把，他退缩了回去。“我确实有和我妻子做爱的计划。”他必要地继续下去，“否则这算哪门子婚姻。”  
“那你最好和Greengrass姐妹中的一位结婚，”她说，将烟灰弹在他的地板上。“因为我也不想和你做爱。”  
通过一种不可思议的力量，Draco用手肘撑起他的上半身，Pansy生气地发现她被迫从休息地移开，翻身趴在肚子上，他们的身体积压在一起。  
“为什么不行？”他命令道，指向他的身体。“我很合适，不是吗？”  
Pansy翻了一个白眼，然后翻过背去。“你当然很适合，梅林的胡子，Draco，你能更自负一点吗？”  
“那为什么不行呢？”  
“因为我们之间不是这样运转的。”她的声调激动地提高了，好像她不需要解释，好像这很显而易见。“十四岁危机四伏，而我们甚至没有在那时候做爱。性爱只会让事情变得更加复杂；让所有人免得情绪激动又顽固不化。我讨厌变得激动又顽固，尤其是在关于你的事情上。如果我们要做结婚这种事，我们不能让它变成这样。我们会杀了对方，你知道会这样的。”  
Draco皱着眉头，感觉自己很想一个刚被踢出糖果店的小孩。如果你不打算按常规做爱，那婚姻的重点在哪里？他一直相信这是整套婚姻制度下的益处之一——如果不是唯一的话。  
“那么你有什么建议：一辈子禁欲？”  
她的脸变得恐怖。“梅林，不！我不认为我们中的任何一个可以在禁欲的情况存活。我们将...在其他地方各自找乐。只要我们各自分离，只要我们总是在一天结束之后回家里到对方身边，我看不出来这样有什么问题。”  
鳃草让思考变得困难。当Draco把她的建议放入脑海中时，他的的意识开始缓慢呆滞，但她说的话起了些作用，在某种方式中。“我想......”  
她翻动了身体。他感到她的乳房正在挤压他的胳膊。这是他从来没感受过的，他悲伤地意识到这一点。当然，这也意味着他能接触到其他乳房，数不清的，属于其他女人的，也许这不完全是个坏主意。事实上，Pansy或许是个天才。  
“这能行得通的，等着瞧。”她说，歪着脑袋在他的脸蛋上留下浅浅一吻。“我们会在这个操蛋的世界里成为最幸福的一对。”

Wilhelmina的速记羽毛笔停了下来。“你们俩从来没有亲热过？”  
丈夫的脸上闪过一丝红色，但他的妻子只是哼了一声。“哦，我们一直有亲热。但是我们最初的约定相安无事地保持了五年。”  
“五年？”Wilhelmina重复道，并做了个笔记。说真的，这比她设想的要长。根据她的经验，那种约定通常都不会奏效太久，但是在观察这对夫妻后，她可能会归咎于他们的固执。“那是什么改变了？”  
“这个嘛，我们做爱了，显而易见。”  
Wilhelmina放下她的羽毛笔，表现出最有耐心最平静的样子。“我在问什么使你想要和你的丈夫亲热，在五年的时间后。”  
这位女士感到不舒服。“我是说，他很合适，”她说，肩膀轻微地抬高又放松下去。“以前并不是我不想这么做，只是我觉得这是个坏主意。”  
“那你不再认为这是个坏主意了吗？”  
“我不知道，我猜只是我不在乎这一点了好。”她看向周围。“这很难-”她缓慢地说，用词小心，眼神游离，“-和吸引你的人住在一起，你或许会有一种深情的感觉，但并不会采取行动。”  
“那你呢，Draco？”  
丈夫看着她。“我？”  
“什么改变了你？”他偷瞄了妻子一眼，然后回过头来凝视他的膝盖。“这个嘛，持续的紧绷会变得疲劳。并且这也有不可否认的便利因素。”  
随着他妻子鼻息中锋利的一声哼，他急忙补充道，“不只是因为方便，我不是这个意思。我在此事发生很久之前，就曾经设想过。”他的脸颊上出现两块红晕。“你是一位美丽的女性，Pansy。我一直这么认为，即使当我们在学校的时候。”  
妻子看起来轻微地缓和了些，但只是轻微的。  
“为什么你们不告诉我你们第一次亲密的情景？”Wilhelmina建议道，羽毛笔蓄势待发。  
Pansy依靠在枕头堆上，闲来无事地翻动着最新一期的《女巫周刊》。她浏览着一页保证“让男巫疯狂的”床上窍门清单，随着翻页发出一阵轻蔑的鼻息。男性喜欢在咬时眼神接触？停止印这种东西吧。  
喝了一小口茶，她开始阅读关于政府最新性丑闻的文章。指向套房浴室的门开了，Draco进到了他们的卧室里，刚刚出浴，一块白色的浴巾低低地挂在他的臀部。Pansy让她的眼睛在他的身体上停留了一会，然后把自己藏在杂志里。  
“有什么八卦吗？”他一边向背后问话，一边翻找衣柜。  
“就首席傲罗Dawlish是个变态，他的党羽们都争先恐后地保守秘密。”  
她偷瞄着他的背，欣赏着他宽厚的肩膀，他的身体成锥形收窄，精瘦的腰部和狭窄的臀部。当他的毛巾掉到地上他开始换穿睡裤的时候，她咬着她的嘴唇，强迫自己移开目光。她怎么了，像这样注视着丈夫的臀部？  
“所以其他的都和往常一样吗？”他问，把用过的毛巾扔进洗衣篮里，然后扑向床发出一声夸张的呻吟。  
“你把床单都弄湿了，”她抱怨道，用脚推他。  
“它会干的，”他满不在乎的说。“我累极了。我今天帮Greg搬家去了，从来没想过我人生中会用这么多咒语。”  
“哦，可怜的宝宝，”她笑着说。“那些体力活。”  
他把脸贴在床垫上，举起一只手臂，捻她的两个手指。  
“哦，过来吧，你这个大块头。”她让他到床中间来，把杂志扔到地板上。跨坐在他窄窄的臀部上，捏着他肩膀上酸疼的肌肉，他肩膀上的肌肉随着她的手，他发出一阵呻吟和叹息。  
如果Pansy闭上眼睛，她能想象这些声音会在完全不同的场合中出现。一股热流涌在腹股，熟悉的疼痛在两腿中间。如果她稍微只挪动她的屁股一点点，他不会发现的。她这样做了一次，然后第二次，最后在第三次之前停住了。  
她滑回到床上。“翻过身来，我在前面替你按摩。”  
“不用了，没关系的。”  
“别傻了。”她推推他的肩膀。“我只是试着做点好事，你该心存感激。”  
Draco拒绝了，突然间，她更用力的推他。他们争斗了起来，一场以推拉为主的斗争。当他侧过身子试图抓住她的胳膊肘时，她看到了:他睡裤前的高高撑起的帐篷。  
她的眼睛睁大，吓了一跳，“哦！”她脱口而出。  
立刻，他又趴了回去，他的脸红成了萝卜的颜色。“别笑，”他闷闷不乐地说。“这感觉很好。”  
潘西的嘴变得很干涩，她尝试着去调整呼吸。“我没笑。”她说，轻轻地推着他的肩膀，直到他尴尬地输给了她。  
他难为情地把双腿并拢，但是这没什么。她毫不掩饰地盯着他的裤子。  
她以前见过德拉科的性器。和某人生活在一起，这是难以避免的。但在他穿衣服的时候偶尔瞥见疲软的阴茎，甚至是早上半带暗示的勃起——与现在相比都算不了什么。不管他愿不愿意承认，她这样做了。是她的手在他身上，引起了这么大的煽动。  
仿佛在梦里，她伸出手去触摸他的性器，她的手指滑过坚硬的部分伸到裤子下面。他小心翼翼地看着她深深的眼窝。“我能让你比‘感觉好’更舒服些。”她说，她的声音听起来很沙哑，甚至在她自己的耳朵里。  
“我们的柏拉图设想。”他弱弱地说。  
“你刚才真的想到它了吗？”  
他的眼睛闭上了，当她的手滑进他裤子的松紧带里。“一点也没有。”  
Pansy剥开他的裤子，让她第一次真正地，不是匆匆一瞥地看到德拉科勃起的部位。它比她想的更长更粗。血在他苍白的皮肤下，呈现出一种漂亮的粉红色。  
她感到头晕，脑子里闪过了各种可能性。她想弯腰把它放进嘴里，尝尝他咸苦的皮肤。她想感受他的龟头压在她的喉咙上，感受脸颊和下巴的疼痛。  
但与此同时，有一种深深，渴望着的疼痛在两腿之间。她想要的被排在她所需要的之后。她能感觉到自己阴部的肌肉在空气中收紧。她需要什么东西来填满她的空虚。  
她摇晃着衬裤，在他的臀部上摆动着腿，当他坚硬的阴茎在她的褶皱间滑动时，她几乎感到不知所措，当她蜷缩着臀部，当他的顶部撞在她的阴蒂上时，她倒吸了一口气。  
“脱掉它，”他急切地说，手指摸索着她睡衣的下摆。“我想看你。脱掉它。”  
他眯着眼睛，看着她把睡衣拉到头顶，将它扔开。一只手抓着她的臀部，而另一个伸手去握她的乳房，他的拇指围着她的乳头，逗弄它直到坚硬。当他的目光离开她的乳房，抬头看着她，他的眼神中藏着一股她从未见过的炙热。  
她向他发起攻击，很快他们找到了节奏，嘴唇和舌头舞蹈，身体挤压，抚摸，滑动。吻是压倒性的；它让她头晕。她太专注于吮吸他的舌头到她的嘴里，身体触碰着他，以至于几乎忘记了呼吸。  
她把手伸到身后，盲目地摸索着他的阴茎。当她的手将它包裹时，他发出了呻吟，推高了臀部。她懒洋洋地拍了拍他，引导他到她的入口。他的阴茎伸展她的阴道边缘，但她已经迫不及待被填满了。  
当他用迅猛又流畅的动作冲进来时，她仰头哭了起来，他的阴茎在她体内又大又坚硬，直戳她的中央。但这种美妙又令人满足的痛感比她刚才忍受的空虚感好多了。  
如果她不是为了凝神看他在她体内进入，她根本没法让眼睛睁着。通过她皮肤间令人难堪的湿润，他的进出变得更加顺利。“你真棒，”她对着他的皮肤喃喃，寻找着他的臀部，“太棒了。”  
他用胳膊环绕着她，坐了起身，强迫她对着他的膝盖。这个体位差点让她爽到哭。他们紧紧贴合，甚至魔法也挤不进他们之间。他们像连在一起，汗水浸透的身体一起磨合，指甲扎进肌肉，牙齿扎进皮肤。他把脸埋在她的胸膛里，她把头高高扬起，祈求释放。  
她能感觉到身体在上升，她的欲望达到了发烧的程度。她扭动臀部，骑着他时抓挠着他的背。她的头发粘在脸上，每一次对空气窒息般的喘息都使她的肺灼热。她乘着浪头，离波峰那么近。私部紧绷的肌肉让她流了眼泪，炽热的快乐在她的血管里荡漾。而他则仍旧坚挺，紧紧地搂着她的背，感受她的高潮。  
她精疲力尽地抬起头，他用深吻将她压在床垫上。这温柔中带着狂野，但她又高兴在第二天早上会留下一阵酸痛。她想把他记在心里封存，好在这一切结束后仍能感觉到他。他爬到她身上，好像要爬进去似的，把他的脸埋在她的脖子上。他喘息的呼吸湿润，粘在她过热的皮肤上。他咕哝着：喉咙深部的声音从平稳变得躁动，但盖不住他臀部的剧烈撞击声。  
“yes，”她呻吟着，把手指插进他的头发里，然后拱起身体。“就这样。”她夹紧了他，天哪，她一点都不想让他走。“快点，德拉科。快点进来，亲爱的。操我。”  
德拉科的背部线条笔直，手指蜷曲在她头两边的床单。她呻吟出的下流话刺激着他，当他最后用力冲刺着，把自己深深地埋在里面，然后释放的时候，他忘情地颤抖喘息。她把腿钩住他的臀部，把她的脚挖到他背部的小腿，他不可能更靠近了，她弯曲着肌肉，试图挤出他的最后一滴来。  
他的身体松弛下来，把她的重量钉死在床上。她默许着，双手上下抚摸着他的背，转动脑袋，轻轻地吻他的头发。最后，他的体重太重了，她不得不轻轻地推他的肩膀。  
“对不起，”他呻吟着说，抵在她上方。他们都看着他从阵地中推出，他两腿间取得过胜利的武器因她的湿润在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光。  
他扑通一声背仰在床上，用一双看不见的眼睛瞪着在天花板上。“这真是......”  
她向他转过身来，仰起头去吻他面颊。“我知道。”

“不过，那只应该发生一次。”女士说道，“我们对此达成了共识，在第二天早上。”  
“但这并没维持多久，对吧？一天半？两天？”这位丈夫用脚踝搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，看起来很得意。“从那以后，她就再无法拒绝我了。”  
他妻子愤怒地大叫一声，伸手去掐他。他挣脱出来，掰开她的手，皱着眉头。  
她回头看了看Wilhemina。“我本可以拒绝他的，如果我想要的话。我只是不想。就像他之前说的，这太方便了。”她拖长了最后一个词，话里明显有挖苦。  
“噢，又来了。你知道我不是这个意思。”他怠倦地说。  
她甩了甩头发。“好吧，也许是我是这个意思。”  
丈夫翻了个白眼，如果Wilhemina不需要维持专业行的话，她也想这么做。  
“我不认为对你们来说，方便算是一个理由。”她温和地抛出，“这听起来可不方便，必须为您的恋爱关系设定所有这些规则和限制。 如果仅仅是因为方便，今天我们就不会坐在这里了。”  
夫妻两都看向别处，谁也不说话。  
“那是两年前了。在那之后又发生了什么呢？你们还在继续维持婚姻外的开放关系吗？”  
妻子的面孔扭曲着。“是的。”她酸溜溜地说，而与此同时丈夫回答，“不。”  
她立即转向他。“你在说什么鬼话？”  
“从那晚以后，你就是我唯一的异性了。”他快速回答，盯着覆盖在大腿前叠在一起的双手。  
她摇着头退靠在沙发上，“他在撒谎。”  
Wilhemina瞥了一眼丈夫，他突然对袖子里的隐形皮棉产生了浓厚兴趣。“你为什么这么说？”  
“因为他就在！”她几乎要哭了。“我们同意即使我们睡在一起，但可以和别人搞。难道你真的要我相信他没这么做？”  
“那是我们可以和别人约会。不是我们必须要这么做。你发现我最近有过任何约会吗？”  
她的嘴张开了几秒，然后闭成了一条线。  
“Astoria Greengrass，魔法部的圣诞派对上。”  
“说了一万次了，我没和她搞。”  
“你他妈没有？”妻子翻了个白眼回击道。“你直到五点才回家，回来的时候又醉又淫荡。你知道那晚我有多尴尬吗？你们俩互相勾搭的方式没区别，你一晚上都盯着她的奶子。”  
丈夫喊着。“我可没‘又醉又淫’。”他坚持，语气愤慨。“可能醉了，但绝对没有厮混。我在聚会后去了Blaise那里，我告诉过你了！我还邀请你一起，真他妈见鬼！”  
“噢，你管那个叫‘邀请’。你只是想要掩饰你和那个小荡妇一起溜走了。”  
他转过来瞪着她，难以置信地长着嘴。“你他妈怎么想出来的？下次我们见到Blaise，他说真遗憾你没来！我们年级除了你全都来了。那他妈是加场派对，看在萨拉查的面子上！”他转向Wilhemina，“她疯了，真他妈疯了。如果她是麻瓜，我肯定宰了她。”  
“你为什么不把我锁在庄园的哪个拐角呢？这不是马尔福们对待麻烦女人的一贯伎俩吗？”  
丈夫长叹一口气，用恳求的眼神看着天花板。“得了，难道是我小题大做？另外，你根本没资格对我提到那晚。”  
Wilhemina的羽毛笔疾速。这两人怎么能维持下来七年的，她永远都不知道了。当两人都开始进入愤怒的沉默时，她朝向妻子。  
“当你认为你的丈夫在和派对上别的女人乱搞时，你有什么感觉？”  
“我根本没有感觉，”她若无其事地回答，一面检查着自己的指甲。“我们有过共识的。为什么我要在意他在可怜的官方派对上把我丢下，就为了把他那棍插进别的湿漉漉的倒贴的洞里？”  
她的丈夫刚准备张开嘴反击，但在快速瞥到Wilhemina之后选择了闭嘴。  
“噢，好吧。这让我吃醋，”当妻子再也受不了这种时，终于气呼呼地承认了。“我真他妈的嫉妒，因为我从来都不喜欢那个小荡妇，她也不该黏着我丈夫。这做作到让人恶心。你可以从房间的另一边闻到她的企图。即使我们有协议，她也不知道。她应该尊重点我。你也没有做任何事来阻止她。”她对她丈夫补充道，但仍怒视着Wilhemina头顶上的墙壁。“你让我觉得自己像个傻瓜。”  
他盯着她，眨着眼睛。“我没有...那只是无所谓的调情。我想你不会介意的。老实说，我永远不会，Pans，我甚至都没想过要和她继续点什么。我也是真的觉得你根本不在乎。”  
她快速转过身，紧紧地压在沙发扶手上，拨弄一根松了的线。“我也以为我不介意，”她平静地承认，“但我确实介意，你也知道我是如何得到我在意的东西的。”  
Wilhelmina的目光流转在这对夫妇之间，注意到他们表情严峻。故事原本的样子比他们说得要多。“所以，在德拉科离开后，当你感到受伤和自哀时，你如何反应的？你做了什么？”  
妻子的眼睛向丈夫眨了眨。她把腿拉到胸前，抱住膝盖。她用很小的声音说：“我搞了Harry Potter。”

潘西看着她的老同学们从舞厅的门消失了。这群操蛋的家伙，她痛苦地想，伸手去拿另一杯香槟。她的耳朵仍然环绕着Astoria Greengrass咯咯的笑声。梅林，这个荡妇和她愚蠢的丈夫造了一副什么场面，好像没有人会注意到她那挥之不去的眼神和不必要的抚摸。  
她又怎么能在公众面前露脸呢？所有人都知道，她只是那个伤心、痛苦的老女人，花花公子丈夫换了一个年轻模特？只比他小年轻了两岁。不会长久的。再过两年，他就把Astoria扔过来换些别的小妞。也许下一次就是姜汁了。他应该搞一套收藏家的装备。  
她站立不稳，朝酒吧走去。香槟酒已经不够了。她准备臭着脸喝点免费的酒，然后在门厅地板上晕过去。想象一下，Draco会有多内疚，在一夜的花心之后回家发现她处于这样的状态。他会对和那个金发碧眼的女人厮混感到懊悔的。  
好极了，她心酸地想，他应该感到难受。  
Pansy侧身走向吧台，几乎失去了平衡。她为什么坚持穿这么高的鞋？为了防止尴尬的摔倒，她的手猛地伸了出来，抓住了它能找到的第一件东西作为支撑。那东西原来是一个男人的肩膀，而那肩膀恰好是Harry Potter的，他正惊讶地看着她。  
“你还好吧？”  
“我很好，”她慢吞吞地说，松开他的肩膀，滑到他旁边的吧台上，“这双鞋真让我受不了。”  
Potter低头看了看，“我知道原因了。这些事情太荒谬了。”  
她示意酒保给她拿一杯波特正在喝的东西。不管它是什么，只要它酒精够高。“Draco喜欢它们，”她耸耸肩说。  
Potter把头歪到一边，Pansy意识到他在打量她的腿。一种完全和愤恼不沾边的东西从她身上闪现。“不管怎样，Malfoy在哪里？”他问，他的眼神还在停留。  
酒保出现了，给她倒了一杯又热又黑的东西，一路上烫到了她的喉咙。“谁知道呢，”她回答，把头发甩在肩上，又大口大口地喝了一口。“和妓女上床吧。”  
波特目瞪口呆地看着她。“你认真吗？”  
“和十字架一样严肃，”她说着，砰的一声放下空杯子，示意再来一杯。她从眼角看着他。“波特夫人在哪，今晚？”  
他转过身去，盯着自己的饮料。“在她父母那里。她要和他们一起住几个月。”  
“哦，哦，”她唱着歌，一边接受酒保的酒水，一边点头表示感谢。“天堂里的烦恼？完美的金童玉女也会有貌合神离的时候？”  
她看着他仰头，一杯而尽。酒从他喉咙里消失得干净利落。他把他的玻璃杯落得更响亮些，“你是可以聊聊的人。”  
她举起杯子，示意她就在这里。“爱抚。”  
她慢慢地抿了一口，用余光看着Potter。他相当有魅力。宽阔的肩膀，强壮的手臂。作为一位傲罗对他来说相当合适。她用目光游荡在他身上，想知道他的那家伙是什么样的念头一闪而过。  
转瞬即逝的念头几乎使她喝得窒息。她在干什么，想着Potter的那里？但她还是...她忍不住去想。它大吗？她敢打赌，他走路的姿势暗示着尺寸，可能还很粗。  
一种熟悉的温暖弥漫在她的腹部，混杂着酒精，鼓励她继续想下去。Potter的妻子不在，而她的丈夫现在深陷于对她的背叛中。  
她向他靠过去，压低了声音。“Potter，事情是这样的。Draco和我...我猜你可以称之为开放式婚姻。如果他正在履行我们的承诺，那我想为什么不也这样呢？”  
Potter坐在后面，眼睛上下打量着她。“怎么，马尔福太太，你是在向我暗示吗？”  
“你感兴趣吗？”  
她几乎能看到他头顶上的光环转动，他看着她，权衡着自己的选择。他的手指心不在焉地摸着空杯子的边缘，嘴唇陷入沉思。就在Pansy快要失去耐心放弃的时候，他推了推凳子往后站起身。“去你那还是我那？”  
最后，他们在派对尽头的卫生间里匆匆了事，那只是五分钟的性交易。直到进入走廊，她才卸下了所有的伪装。沉重的心情如同潮水般涌来，几乎将她震倒在地。她扶着墙，心中的悔恨逐渐满溢。  
她在意的不是和一个已婚男人做爱，他的婚姻幸福与否和她没有半点关系。但这是她有史以来做出的最低级的背叛，还不如Draco和Astoria呢。没错，虽然Astoria极其令人恶心，但至少也是个朋友。然而她是跟Potter啊！即便他和她丈夫能够不再互相扔魔咒地共处一室，但这并不意味着他们以前那种终生敌对的关系就彻底消失了。  
当时看来这似乎是个绝妙的主意，完美的计划。但现在呢？连她自己都被之前的鲁莽惊呆了。好吧，也许有感官上的愉悦，但绝不是能维持的那种，现在的她比之前更加空虚了。而且不管喝多少酒，她仍然保持着一种可怕的清醒，以及恶心，十分非常极其的恶心。  
她回到家后的第一件事就是泡了个热水澡，洗尽所有可能粘在她皮肤上的Potter的痕迹。Pansy希望自己干净些，因为她已下定决心要在今天晚上做一件事。  
她要把真相告诉Draco，她要告诉他一个她隐瞒了将近十年的秘密，她最终还是要把它说出来了。这是一句很简单的话，人们无时无刻不在说它，说给他们的朋友、家人和宠物。这只是三个愚蠢的单词，她也可以做到。  
Pansy捧着一杯浓茶坐在餐桌旁，盯着门框上钟表旋转的指针，它从12指向1，又从2移向3。她仍然坐在那等着，给茶杯施加一个又一个保温咒直到杯子里的茶水因太苦而不能喝为止。她又开始抽烟，直到烟灰满缸，喉咙焦灼。  
当时针指向4时，她放弃了，起身去水池边清洗茶杯。四十五分钟后，Draco跌跌撞撞地走进他们的卧室，浑身上下散发着一股酒气，以及——哦，天哪！这是什么味道？她一边装睡一边想道。  
他根本不值得她的秘密。

Wilhelmina的办公室里一片寂静，连她自己都放下羽毛笔认真倾听。  
这位妻子仍旧抱着双腿，脸颊紧贴膝盖。她的头转向没有丈夫的一侧，而后者正目瞪口呆地看着她。  
“说句话啊，”她沙哑地说道，眼睛并不看他，“随便说些什么。”  
他的嘴唇动了一下，但什么也没有说出来。过了一会，他艰难地说道：“我，我不知道。”他伸手想要触碰她，却被她躲开了。  
“你个该死的！”她半痛半气，“你永远都不应该知道。我恨你把我带到这儿，让我说这些！”  
Wilhelmina调节座椅，身体向前倾。“Pansy，”她开口，然后停下直到女巫的眼睛看向她，“你为什么这么不希望你的丈夫知道你爱他呢？这是对爱人的一种很正常的感情，甚至有些人认为这是理所应当的。”  
这位妻子看向别处，固执地拒绝回答，她将自己蜷得更紧了。  
她的丈夫从沙发的另一侧移了过来，用手臂环住她，Wilhelmina注意到女巫的身体逐渐变得僵硬。“我想给你看样东西。”他轻声说道。  
他放开她，然后在兜里摸索，翻出一个小本子。他用魔杖点了点，本子开始变大。她放开双腿，将本子接过，“你的旧日记？”  
“读一下1998年10月15号那天的记录。”  
她怪异地瞥了他一眼，“我们结婚的前夕。”  
他点点头，认真地看着她翻页。她找到后，清了清嗓子，然后念出声：  
“明天是个大日子。小时候我一直很害怕这一刻，因为那时婚姻对我来说不过是被拍卖给一个拥有有钱父亲的女巫。也许现在也是如此，但我非常高兴父母为我做的选择。我以前很担心他们会选择Greengrass，但现在看来我当时的乞求还是奏效了。  
我知道Pansy希望能够自由选择自己的丈夫。我也知道如果让她选，那个人肯定不是我。但这些都无所谓了，这就是我们的命运，我们只能充分利用它。我希望我们能够快乐，即使这意味着同意她那疯狂的协议。  
因为事实是我会爱她，如果她愿意的话。因为她是我见过的女孩中唯一一个我能接受的，这总能说明一些什么，对吧？”  
读完后，她嘴唇颤抖着，脸上挤出一个压抑的微笑。她的丈夫在她的头顶印上一吻，“还有第二天的。”  
她的眼神闪烁了下，抬头看了看Wilhelmina，在翻页之前又深吸了口气。  
“我昨天的话统统都是错的。看到她今天穿着结婚礼服，一颦一笑都是那么美，连我爸爸都对她非常满意时，我就知道我命中注定要爱她，不管她愿不愿意。”  
她轻轻地合上本子，放在封面的手微微颤抖，“我不明白，你为什么要给我看这些？”  
他的耳朵有些泛红，“我本来打算用它来让你内疚，”他不好意思地承认，“来证明我在这段关系中投入的比你多，以及我一直都是如此。”  
她笑了下，又将手放在唇边掩盖住自己的笑容。“听起来像你能做出的事，”她说，“你是认真的吗？你觉得你现在还能......”  
“爱你吗？”他替她补充完整。他的声音充满了恼怒与爱意，“Pansy，我已经爱上你了，我从第一天起就开始爱你，该死，也许比那还早，我不知道。除了第五年和Tracey Davis约会的那两个星期外，你是唯一一个和我在一起超过35分钟的女人。即使这样，我跟Tracey约会也只是为了让你吃醋。”  
当听到这位妻子开心地笑着说：“哦，亲爱的，这真是太浪漫了”时，Wilhelmina扬起了一边眉毛。  
这位男人拉着他妻子的手：“如果那天晚上我早点回家，你认为我们能避免这所有的一切吗？过去这几个月简直就是灾难，即使按照我们的标准。”  
她别开目光，做了个鬼脸：“我还是会和Potter做爱，但我不会再对你隐瞒或撒谎。”她又无助地轻耸了下肩膀，“我不知道。”  
“Potter的事......”他低声沉吟，“如果我知道那时你的感受，我想我可以不去在意这件事。只是——”他脸红了，将目光移开，“他总是能打败我。我以为如果他想要你，我会最终失去你。”  
“哦，Draco，”她轻叹，伸手触碰他的脸颊，“我不会再这样了，我做这些只是想让你伤心。梅林啊，你是对的，”她嘲弄地笑了笑，“我真是个婊子。”  
“不，亲爱的，你不是，”他急急忙忙地靠近，用手捧着她的脸，“Pansy，不要这样说，你不是。”  
她勉强扯出一丝笑容，“不，我确实是。”  
他笑得温柔，抬手将一绺碎发别在她耳后，“好吧，也许是这样。但我仍然爱你。”  
就这样解决了？Wilhelmina心想，他们俩之间还存在着很严重的问题。  
“如果那晚我没有提前睡觉并且告诉了你事实......如果我问你愿不愿意和我发展一段真正的关系，你会说‘好’吗？”  
他严肃地看着她，然后点头。  
她咬唇，下意识地转过身去够之前被她把玩的线头，但是他抓住了她的手并把它带了回来。  
“如果我现在问你同样的问题，”他说，“你会说‘好’吗？”  
没有回答，她抬手梳理起他的头发，指尖顺着后脖颈的轮廓慢慢下滑。她向前探身的同时将他拉近，在他唇上落下轻轻一吻。她直起身子往后退了退，点点头，小巧的鼻尖摩擦着他的。  
Wilhelmina惊讶地看着男人将他的妻子按倒在沙发的扶手上，她在他的怀中扭动着，直到后背平贴住垫子，脸上绽放灿烂的笑容。他们充满爱意地凝视着彼此，一反之前两人之间冰冷的眼光。她的双腿缠绕上他的腰身，微一使力便将他拽到自己身上。  
Wilhelmina清了清嗓子，但没人注意到她。沙发上的两个人唇舌交缠，吻得难舍难分。当男人低下头轻咬妻子的喉咙时，Wilhelmina又清了清嗓子。  
“打扰一下，”她大声地说，“打扰一下！你们两个还有很多问题需要解决，我建议我们继续这个疗程。”  
这位妻子将嘴从她丈夫口中拽出。他立刻俯下身去，在她的锁骨上留下一串湿吻。“瞧，Pepperworth医生，”她的话不时被喘息声打断，“我们非常感谢你为我们做的一切。但是你介意吗？”  
“我介意吗？”Wilhelmina重复道，“但是这里是我的办公室！我很抱歉，你们不能在这儿做，如果你们想做的话就到别处去。”  
“我们支付了一个小时的疗程费用，”这位女巫说道，冲门上钟表的方向点了点头，“现在还剩二十分钟，我建议你要么离开这里要么准备看一场好戏。”  
Wilhelmina连忙站起身来，“这太荒唐了！我干了这么多年，从来没有......太粗鲁了！太不专业了！”  
这位丈夫抬起头，“把这个沙发记在我们账下如果这是你所担心的，不过说实话它本来也不咋样。”他笑了笑，又转回他妻子那边。  
她大笑着，胳膊环上他的脖子，“再没有什么能比得上尼斯度假别墅里那个沙发了，你还记得吗，亲爱的？你还记得我们在上面缠绵的时候吗？”  
“当然，”他低吼道，手穿过衣服盖在她的胸上，“还有在阳台的栏杆边，在浴缸里，在餐桌上......”  
Wilhelmina立刻逃离，不想再继续听他们在哪些家具上做过爱，其中她的沙发也即将被包括进去。即使在走廊里也能听到他们的声响，她赶紧在门上施了一个“无声无息”咒，以免路过的同事以为她正在尝试某种新的实验疗法。  
她向餐厅走去，要了一杯浓茶来舒缓疲惫的神经，心想着要推荐一个足够令她讨厌的治疗师给这对夫妇如果他们要预定下一次疗程的话，这两个人需要的帮助已经不在她能力范围之内了。

Draco躺在床上，手撑着头，看着Pansy的睡颜。她的黑发在枕头上呈扇形散开，脖子上遍布着他留下的痕迹。到了早上她就会用魔法消掉这些，但他仍然喜欢现在看着它们。深色的床单与她苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比，她裸露的乳房暴露在外，乳头因卧室里凉爽的空气而变硬。  
他伸手抚摸了一下，惊叹于指尖下面触感的变化。Pansy发出一声满意的叹息，睡眼惺忪地问：“你在干什么？”  
“没什么，”他低声说，搂住她的背将她拉向自己，直到她温暖的身体贴住他的，“继续睡觉吧。”  
Pansy咕哝了几声，将自己更深地埋入他怀中，他们的双腿交缠在一起。她仰起头，在他的下颌处印上一吻，“Draco?”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
Draco笑了，将她抱得更紧，下巴搁在她头顶上，手穿过她浓密的丝质短发，“我也爱你。”  
她又发出一声满意的叹息，温暖的呼吸搔着他的脖子，“我知道。”  
-fin-


End file.
